Happy Ever After Sort of
by Ayden Brooks
Summary: George/Alex. A glimpse into the boys relationship, which is mostly being hidden and not quite well, from their friends and coworkers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is about George and Alex in romantic relationship. I don't own the show, don't own the characters. This is for fun, not profit.

**...Chapter 1... **

Bringing a coffee mug from home didn't do much for the hospital coffee, but it made me feel better about drinking the over brewed dark liquid. I absentmindedly ran my finger around the rim of the coffee cup and wondered when Alex would show up for lunch. I sighed impatiently and watched the door.

Soon he strolled in the door, swaggering a bit and looking around the large cafeteria. He gave me a quick up nod and walked across the cafeteria picking up some unknown, unnamed creepy food from the lunch line. As he walked up to our table he tried not to look at me, because he knew I was staring at him. Probably with love sick eyes. He's so much better at pretending like we aren't friends. I suck at it really. I always think the girls will figure it out, especially Izzy. And it's just killing me not to tell her. She's my best friend. She is going to be so mad when she finds out I've been keeping this a secret. Then there's Burke, who I'm not sure would understand, but he'd at least listen. Everyone else...well..who cares about everyone else.

Christina, Meredith and Izzy were all talking about something different. It's funny how they listen to each other without actually listening to each other. Christina complained about Burke, Meredith gushed about Derek, and Izzy whined about some freaky medical condition Bailey wouldn't let her scrub in on.

I stared a little as Alex walked up to the table. Alex sent me one of his smiles that is meant just for me. The girls still haven't noticed that we're staring at each other. Alex softly bit his bottom lip and looks me up and down with his damn bedroom eyes. I twitched in my seat. I wished that I was the one biting his soft lips. Alex loves to make me squirm. It's why he does things like that when everybody is around. To distract myself from his very sexiness, I fidgeted with the pager on my hip and said something about the batteries dying. I looked up and saw Alex grinning in his really cute way that he does.

"Didn't you just change those batteries?" Meredith asked before launching back into her conversion about McDreamy and his bedside mannerisms.

I'm bored by the conversation and continued to stare at the man I'd been calling my boyfriend for the last six months. Alex shakes his head and mouths "stop staring."

We decided from the moment we became a couple, that we wouldn't tell anyone at the hospital about our relationship. With Meredith's drama with Addison and Derek, Christina's silent drama with Burke and Izzy's tragic love story with Denny, we figured we didn't need to add to the gossip. At least that's what Alex had said. Sometimes I think I'd be happy if everyone in the hospital knew about myself and Alex, but then again all that gossip could be the reason all the other relationships are so unstable compared to Alex and I.

Only one other person knew about me and Alex. I had to break it off with Callie and I wasn't going to lie to her. I thought she was going to faint when I told her. Mostly, she just couldn't believe it was Alex Karev I'd fallen for and hard. She wasn't shocked about me liking boys (and girls), I guess she is open-minded or something. She said she wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't want her to and I believe her, but to be honest I'm surprised no one has picked up on us yet.

I thought that at least my roommates might have caught on. I sneak out of the house almost every night to stay with Alex, I am very cautious about who is listening when I'm talking on the phone and the two of us are always stealing glances at one another. And its getting harder for Alex to be an ass to me while we're at work, but no one had said anything.

"You think we could stop talking about your damn boyfriends for one fucking moment?" Alex growled at the girls. "It's disgusting."

He shoved a piece of mystery meat in his mouth and winced at it's taste, "The hell is this shit?"

"Alex, why do you have to be so rude? I mean, really. What is it about being rude that makes you want to do it?" Meredith asked.

Alex mimicked Meredith and rolled his eyes.

"You know not everyone is as stone cold as you. Some people like having relationships and talking about them," Izzy said as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

"What makes you all think I don't have relationships?" Alex asked.

Christina scoffed, "You have relationships? That's a joke. You're good for a couple of things Karev. Pissing people off and giving people STDs, right George?"

I stumbled over my words as explained that Alex didn't exactly give me an STD. The girl I slept with that he slept with me gave me an STD. Not Alex, because that would mean that me and Alex had to sleep together. I blushed a deep red as I explained why the girls theory couldn't work.

"Aw, look. You made Bambi blush," Alex batted his eyelashes at me, then glared. "See, even dudes like O' Malley don't want to talk about relationships."

"Whatever," Christina shook her head and left the table.

"I have to get back to changing bedpans," Izzy complained as she left her seat.

"How fun," Meredith said as she stood. "I've got to get back to work, too. George, you coming?"

I shook my head and pointed to my coffee. "Nah. I'm, um, I'm gonna try to drink the rest of this."

Meredith nodded. She and Izzy left the cafeteria. Finally Alex and I could have some time to ourselves. It was rare that we could speak to each other in the hospital without one of the girls or residents intruding

"I've missed you," Alex stated as pushed food around his plate.

I raised an eyebrow, "But, I didn't even go home this morning. How can you miss me?"

Alex shrugged, "Forget it. Never mind. You better go join your friends. Grey might be an idiot, but I'm not. I know you've got some work to do."

I shook my head, "No. Well, yes, but that's not the point. What are you talking about, you miss me? Why are you missing me?"

"I uh, listen, forget it. It's stupid," he said.

"No, no it's not. Come on. Al, what's the matter?"

He smirked at the use of my nickname for him, "It's just. Jesus...I feel like a girl. OK, look, I miss being able to talk to you, alright? It sucks. We're walking around pretending like we fucking can't stand each other. It's driving me crazy."

"But it was your decision," I said.

Alex rolls his eyes, "I know it was my decision, George. I just. You're really gonna make me get all ... like the girls who were just sitting here? I'm telling you what I feel, OK? I'm not gonna go beyond that. I am tired of pretending I hate you."

I nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

We sit in silence for a few moments. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should say anything. I opened my mouth to speak, but my pager vibrated against my hip. I was late.

"I, uh, I gotta go," I said standing. "I'm late. Bailey is gonna kill me."

Alex didn't look up, "Go then."

"Hey, um...can we talk about this later?" I asked him.

"Maybe," He shrugged. "Go. Before Bailey comes down here and kicks your ass."

"Alright, alright," I looked at my gross coffee on the table. "Oh, I forgot. I brought that mug from home. Can you take care it for me?"

He nodded and reached for the purple coffee mug I'd stolen from his apartment this morning. I hesitated before leaving, but when I got my second page I literally ran out of the cafeteria. Bailey was going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**...Chapter 2...**

I know most people think doctors have, like, the most exciting work days of all time. I'm not gonna lie, most days we do. Most days I am either freaking out or squealing like a... well I get really excited about because of all the stuff going on. Like the time we had conjoined twins in the OR and the time there was an older divorced couple that got stuck together in the middle of ... well you know.

Anyway, I don't get to scrub in on all the surgeries or even see them, but I hear about them. And then sometimes we have days at the free clinic, full of stitches, sutures, tummy aches, girls asking for birth control and boys asking for condoms. Those days are so boring you want to poke your own eye out.

I leaned onto the register desk of the Denny Memorial Clinic or whatever. It was my punishment for returning late from lunch. I had to help at Dr. Bailey's free clinic, which Izzie spent all of her Denny money on. I told her to put the money in the bank. I didn't mean for her to spend it on a free clinic. It actually would have been nice of her to pay off some of the house bills. Oh well. The clinic was a good idea, maybe even a great idea, but it didn't change the fact that I was bored. I closed my eyes and felt it coming. A big. fat. yawn. She is going to seriously kill me now.

Dr. Bailey squinted at me, "O'Malley?"

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey. I'm just tired, you know. From just, um, not getting enough sleep and everything. Um, yeah, I guess I should start hitting the hay a little earlier than usual," I stumbled over my words as usual.

Dr. Bailey shook her head, "If you don't want to be here O'Malley, then tell me right now and I'll let you go."

I tilted my head to the side. I didn't believe she would just let me leave like that. I mean, I'm her intern. I couldn't just check out because I'm bored. No. That would be irresponsible.

"No, no," I said. "I...I'm glad to be here."

Dr. Bailey smiled, "Good."

I stood silently watching the doors in front of us. We hadn't had a patient in about an hour and closing time was half an hour away. Bailey found a chair to sit in and began to flip through the pages of a magazine that was sitting on the register desk. I searched the area for a second chair and soon found one shoved in a corner. I pulled the chair behind the desk and sat next to Bailey.

I sighed a little, which caused her to look at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"So, what's going with you and Karev?" Bailey asked, returning her gaze to the pages of People magazine.

"What? Karev? What do you mean? Nothing," I swear I could feel the embarrassment climbing up my neck and brightening my face.

Bailey shook her head, "I'm not like your friends. I pay attention. So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

Bailey put her magazine down and gave me a stern look, "I know Dr. Karev has been giving you a hard time, O'Malley. He's always trying to outshine you and I hear his little nicknames for you. It's not right. Your friends should be standing up for you, but those bunch of interns are so caught up in their own love lives they hardly have time to work or pay attention to a friend. Anyway, I'm here if you need support for a grievance case against Karev."

A wave of relief came over me, but vanished when I realized she was serious about taking action against Alex, "Oh. Uh, no. No. It's fine. No need for a grievance. I don't want to bring more drama and everything. Anyway, would just make things worse for me. I can I can um talk to him. Yeah, maybe if I uh uh let him know that I'm serious, I mean really serious about it he'll drop it."

Bailey nodded. She began to say something else, but my pager went off saving me from a more forceful argument on pursuing a case against my boyfriend.

"I uh-" I started to say.

"Go ahead," Bailey nodded toward the door. "I'll page you if I need to."

I smiled, "Are you sure? I mean, I could stay."

"George, go. The clinic is closing in twenty minutes anyway. If I don't see you before you go home - have a nice weekend."

I grinned, "Thanks."

As I left the clinic I peeked at the page again. ALNOC409. I smiled even wider. Most people might read think what the hell does that mean. Alex was in on call room 409. He wanted me to see him, so I hurried in the main hospital and nearly jogged to the elevator. I stepped in and press the button for the 4th floor. As luck would have it Callie ran inside just before the doors closed.

She looked as if the blood had drained from her face once she realized I was in the elevator. She reached past me and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

Her curly hair brushed lightly against my arm as she took a spot near the front of the elevator. My skin prickled with goosebumps. She was beautiful. She was soft, but very aggressive in bed. The curves of her body were sexy, especially when she danced in her underwear. The thought her dancing in a pair of boy-cut underwear and her favorite purple bra made me smile. She smelled amazing, she always smelled amazing. Even in a hospital. Like warm vanilla and melting honey.

If I had never met Alex, then it would be Callie. I could imagine us together, happy. Maybe even married. Callie O'Malley. It made me smile to myself. I watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other. If she hadn't been in the front of the elevator she would have seen my crooked goofy grin. But she didn't want to talk to me, she didn't want to see me. I never knew that I could break a heart.

The elevator dinged and Callie stepped off. She turned toward the elevator and held the door open. She starred at me with sad eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her full lips quivered slightly and she sniffled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the elevator. The doors closed and I pressed the stop button. Callie avoided my eyes and continued to sniff.

"Callie. I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shook her head, "No. It's not your fault. You deserve to be happy."

I put my hand beneath her chin and made her look me in the eyes. Black mascara was smeared across the corner of her eyes. Some of it was spread on the back of her hands.

"I was happy," I said.

I stepped closer to her and she didn't step back. I wrapped my arms around her body and let her cry on my shoulder. She smelled amazing, even when she was crying. She didn't cry the same way when I told her about Alex and me. She was more confused, lost and crushed. Now she just seems sort of sad.

It was after she moved in that I told her about Alex. I already felt smothered, but her moving in was the last straw. There was no way I could sneak around with Alex if she was leaving with me. When she moved in Alex threatened to leave me. So I told Callie. I told her I was gay. I told her I was in love with Alex. She cried. A little like she is now.

"I was happy with you," I whisper in her ear.

She nods, "Why does he make you happier?"

I sighed, "Not happier, exactly. I just...I love him. I can't explain it. It's just right with him."

I kiss her on the forehead and put my hands behind her neck. My forehead pressed against hers. So close. There was electricity there once. There was a spark, there was love. We were happy. But Alex. It's different with him. There is more than love. We're more than happy. It's more than nice.

Callie hugs me again, "I love you, George."

My pager goes off. It was Alex, probably wondering what happened to me.

"Alex?" Callie asked, reading my facial expression.

I shrugged, "Yeah. I guess we better get going."

Callie nods. She restarts the elevator and opens the doors to her floor. I watch her walk away. I smile a little. The doors close behind her and I can't stop myself from saying it.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**...Chapter 3...**

"Where have you been?!" Alex yelled as I stepped into the on-call room.

I scratch my head, searching for an answer. I was such a bad liar. The best thing for me to do was to stay quiet. I don't think Alex would appreciate my lips being anywhere near Callie's body.

"George?" Alex raised his eyebrows. "I paged you like twenty minutes ago. Seriously, you are unbelievable."

"I'm sorry," I go for his hand, but he jerks away.

He shakes his head. And begins to pace the small room. The vein in his forehead is bulging, he is biting his lips and has a hand on his hip. The muscles in his arms are flexed, his nostrils are flaring, he's breathing hard and I am completely turned on. He is so hot when he's angry. He runs his hand across his head and groans a little.

"You could have told me if you couldn't come meet me," he said. "I know Bailey had you working in the clinic today. I was just sitting here starring at my pager, wondering if you were going to page me back saying you couldn't get out of tummy ache duty."

I could see him begin to calm down. He was trying the count to ten thing we'd begun at the beginning of our relationship. Count to ten before speaking and count to ten when he's angry. Both were meant to give him time to think about what he was saying.

"You are so hot when you're mad."

Alex stopped pacing and looked at me, "George."

"Serious. You're all ... grr and stuff. It's hot," I walked closer to him and backed up him against side of a bed. "I was sorry for making you angry...but now I'm kind of not."

Alex grinned at the side of his mouth and shrugged. I kissed his neck, letting my hands slide down his arms. He shivered. I smiled against his neck and tightened my grip on his very muscular arms. I bit down on his neck and heard him moan. His hands instantly went to my hips. I began to lick and suck the skin between my teeth. I released his neck and kissed the location of a new bruise. My hands wandered to the top of his pants. My fingers played with the coarse material. He moaned again, this time from the back of his throat and with his mouth closed.

"Why Dr. Karev, are you happy to see me, too?" I motioned toward his growing arousal.

He loved when I called him doctor. It's just one of our ... things we like. I know it's a bit cheesy, but whatever. If you had a man like Alex, believe me, you'd call him whatever he wanted and a lot of other things.

"This is not why I paged you," He said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I graze my hand over the front of his pants.

He arched his back and groaned, "Y-yes. I did not call you for this...but you can make up for being so inconsiderate."

His eyes were shut, his skin was flush, his breathing was off. I wrapped my hand around his cloth covered hardness and ran my thumb along the length of his dick.

"Inconsiderate? Dr. Karev, I hardly think this is inconsiderate," I told him as I snake my hand down the front of his pants.

Alex is long gone by then. He doesn't even respond. He just licked his lips and looked at me through half shut eyes. Six months later and I still can't believe its me that can control Alex Karev. I loved being in control. On the outside I was sensitive, soft, gentle George. And Alex, people just thought he was a hard-ass or just an ass. When we were alone it was different. He gave me permission to be the hard-ass and he let himself be the gentle one. I was in control, but only because he allowed me to be.

I slowly dropped to my knees and took his pants with me. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me expectantly, lovingly. I could feel my own desire throbbing between my legs, but I wasn't going to do anything about it. This was all for him. I mean, I was inconsiderate.

"You have to tell me," I said to him as I slide my hands back up his body.

I kiss the inside of his thigh and he nearly crumbles in my arms. So I put my hands on the back of his thighs to keep him from falling.

"Tell me what you want, Karev," I said harshly. "I'm not doing anything unless you say it."

"Please, Dr. O'Malley, please," He begged me.

When he saw I had not moved he closed his eyes, "Please, blow me."

I smiled and then put my mouth on him. His hands went into my hair. Not in a rough pushy way that people might expect from him. But gentle. He ran his hands through my hair softly and began to thrust into my mouth. I let him. My fingernails dug into his thighs as I intensified my sucking. He groaned - loudly. I softened my mouth and placed my left hand on the front of his thigh signaling him to stop moving. He stopped and waited to see what I would do. I replaced my hand on the back of his thigh, as I ran my teeth along the length of his dick as I pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes met mine and he shivered.

"George," his whispered lovingly.

His calloused hands stroked the sides of my face as I licked the sides of his pulsating hardness. He sighed something beautiful. I smiled and took him in my mouth again. I slid my hand up to his ass. I received a delightful gasp as I entered him behind with my index finger. The muscles around my finger tightened and I knew it was over. He put his hands on the side of the bed behind him and his head looked up to the ceiling.

He grunted my name rather loud as he came. I swallowed everything and then cleaned him with my tongue. He sighed as he watched. I stood up and brought his pants up with me.

I grinned as I tied his scrubs, "You sure that's not why you paged me?"

Alex punched me in the shoulder and laughed. I winced, which made him laugh harder.

"Come on. You need to get cleaned up," Alex said stepping past me to stand in front of the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I said trying to calm myself down.

Alex grinned, "Oh, I almost forgot about little George."

I rolled my eyes at his seriously cliche term for my well..you know, but his teasing seemed to do the trick. My pants weren't as tight as before and my arousal disappeared. I sighed a little. And watched Alex leaning against the wall in front of me. He was so casual about the whole thing. Like we wouldn't get our head chewed off if we were caught. I guess there wasn't anything to catch now that it was all over. But he's always so -

"George?" he shook me from my thoughts. "You ready or what?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

And - because this wouldn't be a secret love affair if it didn't happen - at that moment the door handle began to turn. I wiped at my face, trying to clean the sweat and other incriminating evidence away.

"You're shitting me," Alex said in a matter of fact voice. "You forgot to lock the door."

I shrugged and made a pained face. He rolled his eyes at me as we watched the door open slowly.

"Alex? George?" it was Derek. "What are you two doing in here?"

Meredith's excruciatingly handsome boyfriend - you know the rugged and sensitive type. Meet Dr. Derek Shephred, handsome, sensitive, optimistic and always a do-gooder. Of course I have a crush on him, but that is beside the point. Confusion crawled across Derek's face as he looked at Alex and I, standing very close in a very empty on-call room. Alex snorted a laugh and I just looked embarrassed. I was suddenly very aware of the way the room smelled.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing," I say shoving Alex into the hallway.

Alex and I leave Derek to wonder what was going on with us. He just shakes his head and goes into the room, bending down to reach for something beneath one of the beds in the cramped space.

I don't think we were even out of earshot before Alex started laughing. I shook my head and groaned. He thought it was hilarious whenever we were almost caught doing anything. I, on the other hand, was shaking with fear that we would be caught and then fired for doing inappropriate things in the rooms.

"Come on, George," Alex trotted behind me in the hallway. "Wait up. Bambi, come on. It's sort of funny. Didn't you see the look on his face?"

I spun around and Alex ran into me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I couldn't be caught doing something in an on-call room. I know what they do to the girls who are caught. Nothing. Because Meredith is caught with McDreamy and Christina is caught with Burke. Of course they do nothing about it. But if they found two male interns? I don't think things would be as easy. Of course, this is easier to explain in my head than to put into words for Alex. He's always a risk taker anyway, so he'd probably say I was over-reacting.

"George?" Alex asked.

"It's not funny," I said pointing my finger at him.

He looked at my finger with a raised eyebrow. I put my hand down and looked at the ceiling, as if it would give me the answers to cure my frustrations.

"We cannot be caught," I whispered, still looking up.

"Then tell them," He said with a shrug. "That way, if we're caught, it won't be a surprise."

Alex put his hand on my shoulder and let it rest there. He was so soft with me sometimes. I always told him he had mood swings. One minute he's an ass the next minute he is being compassionate and caring. He's like that within our group. It's not just me. Sometimes he puts up a defense and tells Izzie to bug off, then there are moments like when Denny died. He was there for her. In a way that no of us could be.

"Look at me, George," he said.

I stared into his soft brown eyes.

"We can wait if you want," he said ignoring the strange looks we got from the people passing by.

Derek walked by us at that moment with his eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. Maybe he figured we were having an important conversation.

"We can wait," he repeated. "You don't want people to know. I know, but, I think your friends will understand. Izzie, especially. She's always been there for you. And Meredith, she's too screwed up to think you're screwed up. Christina...she probably knows. George, it'll be OK. What do you think will happen?"

I sighed. I thought for a moment. It was what we discussed before. I didn't think my friends would abandon me. No, I thought they'd get so involved they ruined a good thing.

"I don't know. I don't know," I mumbled. "I just I don't want them to fuck this up for me. I don't want them to be how they were about me and Callie. Izzie hated her, Meredith thought she was fat and Christina was just a bitch to her."

Alex let his hand drop to his side. We still were in the middle of the hospital hallway. My shift ended with my clinic duty. I assume his was over when he called me to the on call room. We could have went home, to his apartment, for this conversation. But here we stood, in the middle of the hall for all to see.

Alex leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I love you. I won't let them fuck it up. I promise."

I smiled as he leaned back.

He slapped me on the arm and said, "Come on, let's go home."

End


End file.
